Little Master
by chachingmel123
Summary: Die while drunk? check! Get reborn into a super rich and powerful family? Check! Get to boss everybody around even though your more than half their age? Check! Have your own personal butler? Check! Have that butler look like Kuon Hizuri?...ur...check?
1. Chapter 1

Little Master.

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

Have you ever wondered what it would be like being birthed a second time with the mind of an adult?

Fujiwara Akinari found that out unfuntately, his new parents had no idea that he had been screaming all the way through the horrors of being reborn again.

He screamed his little longs out until his little body gave out and his newly formed throat couldn't take it anymore.

The next time he woke up, he found out, he was as blind as a bat, he couldn't see anything but he was sure, he could hear giant footsteps approaching where he was. He attempted to crawl away but his body was as heavy as a stone and he looked awkward while doing it, not to mention absolutely adorable trying to get his body to work.

Giant hands picked him up, much to his shock.

"Little master, did I wake you? Are you hungry?" A voice said and Fujiwara was in shock.

ENGLISH!?

Was the person holding him up an Englishman? And he wondered if the guy was classed as good looking than his little sister would be all of him, like a bee to a flower.

And it would be just so painful to watch from a bystanders prospective.

The last thing he remembered was getting really drunk, he had been so wasted that he couldn't even see two feet in front of him, and neither could his friends so nobody could drive them home.

Did he die?

Was there an accident and he died?

Fujiwara felt himself being moved, and he got the feeling the man was sniffing him, which was beyond weird for him, before he was immediately pushed back.

"Little master, your diaper needs to be changed" The man said, and Fujiwara wasnot amused, it wasn't his fault that he couldn't even roll his head, let alone know what was going down in his 'diaper' area.

Was he a baby?

Why else, would the man talk to him like he was some kind of idiot, he was then lifted up like he weighed almost nothing and placed him down on a mat, if he could, he would have seen the man's face wondering how to do this.

Before reading a parenting book, before gaining a look of confidence on his face as he followed the steps.

The guy had to hold his nose, when the diaper came undone, even the baby was looking disgusted before he sent it to it's rightful place.

The trash can, before he deciding it would be better if he washed the baby and changed him into some fresh and comfortable clothes.

And Fujiwara had never been scrubbed by another man before, it made him feel extremely awkward all the way through, before he was washed and put into a tiny elephant onesie that just looked adorable on him.

And even though he couldn't see what was going on, he felt his face heat up when he heard the familiar click of a camera, which made him more self conscious about what was happening to him, before he was picked gently, and placed back into his crib.

The man than looked confused, wondering if he should kiss the baby goodnight or just leave, both the master and the mistress placed him in charge of the little master, so he would have to take care of him and protect him as best as he could.

He kissed the child's forehead and said. "Goodnight little master" before tucking the baby in and switching the light off before gently closing the door behind him.

But Fujiwara refused to sleep.

His eyelids felt heavy.

Damn it.

#2 months later#

Now, that his eyesight was all cleared up, he could finally see where he was and what the person apparently taking care of him looked like, only to be shocked to see that the person taking care of him wasn't a man, but a boy.

Well, maybe 15 or 16 years old, but still considered a boy by the law.

The boy wore black framed glasses and had short black hair, dressed in an expensive looking butlers uniform, over his pocket was the design of a pink rose, later Fujiwara would find out that, that rose was the symbol for his family.

It had two meanings to those who wore it, if your rose was silver than it meant you were an actual member of the family related by blood to the head of house, if it was green than you worked for the family, however if it was pink and it rear, than the family owned you and you are bound to serve through special circumstances.

Fujiwara was also shocked to find himself in a very large room surrounded by lot of baby toys and just by sitting on the carpet, just felt like he could roll up and just die there happily because of how comfortable it was.

What he saw all indicated, he had been born into a very high up family in this world, yes a very wealthy family and he would probably not have to worry about working another day in his life as long as he fit in with what was expected of him.

At first, Fujiwara thought this young guy might be his father, after all he had some stories of ridiculously young children becoming parents from all over the world, until he realized the young man called him 'little master' and wasn't playing dress up in that butlers uniform but it was actually his profession, so his parents probably handed him over to the boy, the first chance they get, since he had yet to see a hair of them.

Was he an only child or did he have sibling or two, and if so, where were they?

He know absolutely nothing of the world outside the large room.

Which meant his parents were probably work a holics, who by some miracle found a way to get together for one night to produce a child, that they had no intention of raising.

"Little master, that's great." The boy said, seeing how neat his coloring was and how he stayed inside the lines or tried to anyway, Fujiwara couldn't help but feel proud of his accomplishment even though, it was extremely petty and a grown man shouldn't be feeling proud over a coloring book.

But he was bored.

"Now little master, do you remember this?" The boy said, getting out an animal book and curse his childlike body, he couldn't stop the delight he felt from that incredible simple book for small children making an appearance.

The man, that took a hold of him and placed him on his lap, in between the book and himself, before opening the book op to reveal a cartoonish picture of the pig and saying in a very dumbed down voice. "The pig goes oink, can you say 'oink'?"

And Fujiwara wanted to die, when his mouth to his horror began to try and mouth the words and make the sound without him realizing it.

"Very good little master" The man said, with a smile, before turning the page slowly to reveal a sheep and said. "Now this a sheep, little master, can you say 'baa'"

It was then Fujiwara know this was going to be a very long day.

#3 year later#

The now young man found himself in a pickle, how do you stop a hyperactive three year old, who just wouldn't sit still?

"Can't catch me! Can't catch me!" Fujiwara said, he felt like he was drugs, his three year old body was just bursting with too much energy, to be healthy, as he felt like he could literally bouncing off the walls and become the next generation of the flash, before he was suddenly caught and picked up, by two large hands.

"Caught you" The young man said, and the toddler pouted in his arms.

"How come you always catch me?" The toddler said.

"I'll tell you, when your big like me" The young man said, making the toddler pout once more.

"Elias, why can't I go outside?" The toddler said, making the man pause before the man's face paled, at the sudden realization.

The little master know nothing beyond this room.

When was the last time, he had take the little master outside for a walk?

Elias, couldn't honestly remember, as he asked himself, did the little master even know what his name was?

He than realized to horror that he been calling him little master since day one and the child most likely thought his name was really 'little master', since he hasn't been told otherwise.

It was then he made a conviction.

"Little master, we're going outside" He said, while the toddler wondered why he suddenly looked so motivated, oh well, he was just happy to finally go outside.

Eilas, was more than happy to dress him in a expensive black fur coat and told him that he could take one stuff toys with him on the walk, something his premature body was thrilled about while his adult brain felt like shooting itself.

Unfortunately his new found urges won out and he settled on a big blue bear before he finally took a step outside the room, what struck him first was how bright everything was, until he got used to it and was shocked to be greeted with a large magnificent corridor, Fujiwara thought he would never see such a luxerious corridor in all both of his lives.

Just looking at the ceiling made him feel extremely poor when he thought about his old life despite his income being okay, his self esteem in himself would have reached an all time low if he didn't remind himself that he was born into the family that owned the whole place.

But god help those who didn't have a very rich family to fall back on.

The servants they passed, were shocked to see the little master for the first time in years, because the last time they saw him, he was just a baby who wasn't even two hours old, they each formally introduced themselves to him along with, asking him if he was hungry or if he needed something.

Of course, he couldn't possible remember all of their names, but he would remember they were all very nice, probably because his family was paying all their salaries and if they did something he didn't like, he could have them sacked.

And he didn't think it would look good on their CV, if it was exposed they used to work for a very rich and powerful family, which mostly likely pays a lot more, than most jobs out there, that they we're sacked from it because they offended one of it's family members in some way.

So by the time he was outside the grand doors, he had picked up several mars bars and one snicker bar.

Fujiwara was in awe at the large garden in front of them, that bloomed with roses, buttercups and tulips.

He heard a small chuckle, as the hand, he didn't realize he was holding, let go of him and he was allowed to run through the beautiful garden.

His guardian followed closely behind him.

The guards received a shock when the little master came running through the garden before they smiled at the toddler and went back to work, making sure nobody get in to try to kidnap the child.

"Everything, so pretty!" The toddler said, it was truly mind blowing, whoever kept this garden looking this truly loved their work.

"Oscar" came a voice from behind him and Fijawa turned around to find his guardian about to open his mouth and speak again. "That's your name, it's Oscar, Oscar Sebastian Keneth, the fifth, that's what your father and mother called you when you were born."

And all Fujiwara could think of was.

Why Oscar?

It sounded like, what you would name your favorite dog.

#9 years later#

Fujiwara or Oscar as he was more known to the world as was now 12 years old, he had only ever seen his parents twice and the first time he hadn't even known he had done it, he didn't know that the extremely business looking couple were actually his parents until Elias made an effort to greet them, with that extra soul put into it, like how he greeted him in the mornings.

Oscar couldn't be mistaken when he saw shear gratitude and admiration in Elias eyes when he addressed the man who was enough of an ass, to never directly introduce himself to his own son, not even half a decade later, nor pop by and say hi.

Clearly there was some hidden history between the two of them.

And like he first thought, they were extremely busy people, within minutes they had packed their things and left, not paying any attention to the world around them or releasing the just passed their own son.

How on earth does people like that, even find time to make a son in the first place?

It was also through those minutes did he realize his white fluffy hair and blue eyes, although was an odd combination was completely generic despite making him look older than he was from behind, but it worked for him, especially when he had played dates with other children who wanted nothing more than to pat his head and feel it, as if he was a cute adorable poppy.

And he had never been so popular with much old women before.

Wink.

Although...he didn't enjoy his play dates much because, he was unfortunately in the line of fire of a snot nosed brat or two, who have grown so used to having everything they wanted because of who their parents were and didn't like it when somebody told them no.

He was sure Elias felt like spanking some of them, as much he did on several occasions and the wailing, my god, he felt like having Elias go out and buy a gun and shoot the kid just to make them shut the hell up.

He was sure, Elias was weighing it in his mind, if the punishment was worth doing the crime.

Now than Oscar was facing a certain issue.

The current issue, was the fact, that just last week something weird happened.

Kuon Hizuri, the dead son of Julie and Kuu Hizuri, reveal to the world he was in fact alive, he saw it all in HD but it did leave him with a very creepy realization.

Doesn't his own Elias look a lot like Kuon Hizuri?

If he wore to compare the two side by side, you would find the resemblance extremely freaky to look.

Sure the man, always wore round classes and his hair was cut differently but Oscar had also seen him go without those glasses a lot, like when he decided to bath with him, when he was toddler, due to reading a parenting book.

That he should really burn by the way.

And now, he couldn't stop thinking about it.

Did the man even know Kuon Hizuri existed?

Now that he thought about it, Elias spent all his day with him and he had no idea what he gets up to once he's fast asleep, he highly doubted the man cracked open a Japanese model and star magazine, every single day or weekend.

He had know Elias for years and he certain wasn't the type to be keeping tabs on celebrity gossip on those outside the country unless it would affect the family he served in some kind of way.

Yep, he was pretty sure, Elias didn't know who the hell Kuon Hizuri is or his creepily unholy resemblance to the big star, that was so much that it would make a lot of people go after him for his blood and DNA, if he graced the streets of Japan.

"Little master... you've been staring at me for a while now. Is there something the matter?" The man said, well of course he noticed, his charge was really starting to creep him out, he had been strange for a week now.

"...Elias, I know this is a strange request but can you take off your glasses?" Ocas said, knowing it was strange indeed.

Elias gave him a blank look before he complied and took them off.

His chargers eyes momentary widened in surprise, Elias wanted to ask why his charge looked so surprised when this wasn't the first time his face was exposed to him.

Elias, had grown up as an English orphanage and was extremely grateful when he was taken into his master family, he didn't have time to sit down and watch T.V shows when he was Oscar age so he had no idea who Kuu, Julie or even Kuon was, he wouldn't be able to name the most popular stars out there nor did he care.

"Elias, how old are you?" His charge said.

Now this was getting stranger.

"I'll be 26 this year, little master?" The man replied, wondering why his charge eyes went wide and what he said next was even stranger.

"We should go to Japan" His charge said.

"Huh?" He said, "Pardon me, little master but why should we go to Japan?" Did the young master want to go there to buy a toy or something before it was available in Britain? "If you want something from that country, we can always order online or talk directly to the provider, there's no need to go there, directly." And why Japan of all places?

"But I don't go places!" Oscar said, surprising him. "the furthest I got from the mansion was across the street and even then I had to beg you"

That's because I'm worried stiff that you'll get kidnapped if your out of my sight! Elias thought, losing the little master would be a disaster, he wanted to say but instead said.

"But little master, you must understand" The man said, "Even though you're a child, you are very influential in the world today and the world is a very scary place, lots of people want to kidnap you and they won't treat you nowhere nearly as nicely as I do-"

"Than can't you protect me?" His charge said, "You are my guardian, right? I promise I will stick by you, I don't want to get lost or kidnapped" giving him the most powerful weapon in his arsenal.

The poppy dog eyes.

Elias eyes immediately shifted from him and said. "I'm sorry little master but I don't even think the Master or Mistress will agree to it, even if I wanted to let you go"

Just than the door burst open to reveal a man who looked eerily similar to Oscar, this was in fact Oscar father, Lord Delamater, the current head of the Delamater family and vast fortune and immediately Elias was on his feet and bowing to the man in respect and asked.

"Master, what brings you here?" He said.

The man's eyes couldn't help but wonder to the miniature version of himself and looked almost startled to see him, oh, that's right, they hadn't formally made eye contact yet.

This must be Oscar, he thought, the last time he saw him properly was the first couple of hours of his birth before handing him over, before thinking, isn't genetics just plain creepy?

It was like looking at a slightly different version of him in his youth without the white hair and the nose, clearly from his mother.

He didn't know how they did it but they managed to balance family and work into one trip, when there was usually zero family association going on.

"Elias" He gave the order making the man perk up. "I want my son prepped and ready to go to Japan, by tomorrow night and since you're my son's guardian, you will accompany us as well. We will be in Japan for two weeks." and with that, the man was gone.

Elias looked shocked.

While Oscar had the biggest grin on his face.

Because finally the man had done something right.

And whether Elias know it or not, by the end of this trip.

He will know the name 'Hizuri'.

And scene!

So what do you think? I plan for Oscar to meet Maria by coincidence and start going out while Elias becomes Oscar wing man in the shadows so he's not exposed right away. Review/fav and follow!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

Oscar had to stop himself from grinning like a madman as his father in all but blood finishing packing his stuff for his trip to Japan.

Finally, he was going outside the mansion and seeing the outside world, he was dressed in a slim fitted black jacket, underneath was a black shirt with a large V neck, around the collar was a loose golden tie, underneath that was little red top, he wore black velvet jeans and smart shoes so combined with how he looked.

You could tell from a mile away that he either sticking rich or he was a child of somebody.

Elias on the other hand wore a white suit, and around his neck was a brown tie, tied the old fashioned way, he wore a brown buttoned shirt underneath his jacket that blended in with his tie.

One of the families private planes came in the morning, landed, on a landing pad in the back-garden.

Oscar was nearby, so he was the first to arrive when the plane stopped moving and the wind died down.

The people in charge of the landing, saw him and immediately bowed to him.

Oscar could see his parents on board, waiting for him in the plane, most likely, having been in the plane this whole time and had just flown over to pick up their son before heading over to Japan.

One of the servants on the plane saw him and automatically opened the door for him, Elias was right behind him as he went up the steps and board the private plane.

Oscar shoes met a very soft and lush green carpet and a man in a Butler uniform asked him if he wanted anything to eat or drink but he already had breakfast so he just asked for a glass of cool sparkling water.

Yes, he know he was spoilt rotten and he loved every minute of it.

Once Elias came inside and took a seat, the door was closed, Oscar found his father reading a French morning newspaper while his mother, was all glitzed and glamour up, preparing to take her first few steps into Japan, looking like a movie star.

Neither of them even acknowledge his presence.

Well this was awkward, he couldn't help but think, walking away and sitting in a different wing of the plane, somewhere he know he would be a lot more comfortable.

He fascinated to sit in a seat directly in front of a built in TV with an old looking console and several video games, that were actually pretty old, now that he looked closely.

Although when he checked the high score, of the games, there was somebody listened as 'Ben' in each slot.

Who the hell was that? and he highly doubted, either of his parents would let some random child into their plane just to play video games.

Did that actually mean he had a big brother he never met, before?

He wondered if Elias know who this 'ben' was and tell him a little bit more about his family and why, even though he was nothing but a child, he had such influence in the world as a whole.

But first, he couldn't resist the allure of an old extremely cheesy game, there was nothing better than playing a really old video game and laughing yourself silly at how bad the controls and graphics are to what he was used to.

He tried a horror game first and pretty much snorted when he saw his 2d, cell shaded zombie.

This was going to be fun.

#11 hours and a bit later#

His body had long since warn out in the eleven hour flight, Oscar didn't even realize he had fallen asleep until he woke up and realised the room he was in wasn't the plane or his own personal room, he was suddenly reminded off, what a busy street full of vehicles, sounded like until that moment, and he did not miss it.

The room he was in, was no doubt grand, the lighting was very nice and if he turn his head, he would see that beside him was the back of Elias, without his suit coat on, his glasses on the tips of his nose and near a light to read a light novel, carrying on where he left off.

Sensing movement behind him, the man turned around to see the little master was awake and said. "Little master, I'm glad to see your awake. Would you like to eat something, you must be hungry, since you haven't eaten anything all day"

"W-Where are we?" Damn his voice sounded just like it did the moment he woke up, who knows how bad his hair was, was it has time to slip back to his 'bed head' stage.

His hair was usually sticking up like a pinecone in the mornings.

"We're in Japan, little master. We're currently staying in one the many Delamater estates from all over the world" Elias answered, as he got up and was sudden thankful that, it hadn't really been that long since he prepared something to eat, so all he had to do was reheat, so the taste should still mostly be there, until he canned the idea, his charge shouldn't be eating pre-heated food like a commoner, he should be eating the very best straight from the pot or pan and onto the plate. "Your parents are in the other room. They gave me instructions, not to bother them and make sure I give you everything you need when you wake up"

 _Yes, very good parenting._ Oscar thought, already canning the idea of using this trip to actually hold a conversation with either of his parents.

Before laughing when he saw Elias put on a pink apron to cook since there was a lack of males who could cook to ever grace this compound before Elias dis.

The man gave him a disdained look as he laughed himself horse and said. "Well I'm glad your enjoying this, little master" of course the man

But what Oscar said next surprised his bone.

"Elias, who's Ben?"

Making Elias suddenly remember in one a meeting that the older master loved to play video games as a child, and if he remembered correctly, he had seen Oscar playing on an old game console back on the plan.

He never thought that this day would come so when, just how was he supposed to tell the little master about his big brother.

Benjim, Luxus, Phinexs Delamater.

The next in line to the Delamater fortune, only the next heads could claim the name.

But he suppose, one day, Oscar will discover he has an older brother, even if it's not from his mouth.

#Morning#

Elias felt exhausted, he told Oscar all he could about the little he know about his big brother, which wasn't much since the young man had yet to step foot in main Delamater estate in the past 15 years, long before he was taken in by the family and stopped starving himself.

When the older little master was still living at the main estate, he would have been nothing but a child himself compared to the man he was today.

Almost an hour later, after he opened his mouth.

He could honestly say that Oscar took it quiet well, the young teen was told about the extreme limited knowledge that he picked up from the other servants who had been here longer than him talk about an much older little master, who was just busy as his parents was.

He never told Oscar because it was highly unlikely he would ever meet him face to face, maybe when he was a full grown adult and his brother had taken over the seat of the family head and required him to be in full attendance, than that was pretty much the only time they would meet.

With a family full of workaholics, than Oscar should not get his hopes up that he would spend one afternoon with all of them alone in one room.

He squashed that dream firmly before it could bloom.

"More orange juice, little master?" Elias said, looking at the teenager who was gobbling down a large piece of beacon that was apart of a large English styled breakfast.

"Yes, please" Oscar said, Elias cooking was always the best.

Elias poured some more juice, he had hoped the master and the Mistress would have joined them in breakfast, spend time with their son but they had a meeting to go to in the early hours of the morning and he had no authority to butt into their clearly no existent relationship with their children.

He himself had several slices of toast and bland cereal unaware how super old he looked while doing so.

Even as a kid he was incredible mature for his age, how could he be a child when there was no one there to help him to be one and all he could do, was learn from adults around him?

Oscar finished his breakfast, patting his stomach with a satisfied thump, he felt so good and warm inside now that he could full enjoy Elias cooking once again without the daze of sleepiness clouding over him.

Elias, seeing his charge done, took his plates and went to immediately washed them up like a professional kitchen cleaner.

"So Elias, what do we have for today, while my parents are out doing adult stuff?" Oscar said.

"Well it depends, little master" Elias said, "Were in Japan, so you can pretty much do anything, as long as it's nothing illegal and we have to be back two hours before six so I have time to prepare dinner"

And Oscar pouted at the 'nothing illegal' pain, ruin his fun why doesn't he, but than again he didn't feel like explaining himself to the cops.

So where should he go.

Sensing his charge prodicument, Elias dropped something in front of him and Oscar saw it was a brochure of all the attractions in Japan.

He flicked through it, everything looked boring and looked like places where there would be a lot of people around and where there was lot of people, meant that if he or Elias weren't wearing regular enough clothes than they would be a huge target for pickpockets and kidnappers.

His white hair always made him stand out, well that's what he assumed anyway compared to Japan population, and he would stick out like a sore thumb.

So he had to go somewhere more secluded, but where he could still have fun.

He saw something on the next page which looked perfect, it was more cultured but it had a fun side to it for the kids, he didn't think many would visit a museum just for the fun of it.

"Ethias, I know where were going first" He said, showing the man his picture.

Ethias raised an eyebrow once he saw it was a museum, he would have thought the little master would go to a fun fair or something.

After all, that what kids his age were into, right?

But how should he know, he didn't interact with a lot of kids outside the little master.

#1 hour later#

Ethias, took one of the estates cars and drove them to the museum using a navigation device that he set to English, it would be a pain to try and read it in Japanese, he know what level the young master was when it came to learning Japanese as part of his language classes he was taught by him and all the little master, had really mastered was a very butchered version of it that he still got some of the words very wrong, when it came to conversation, that person would have to speak to him very slowly for him to understand.

So to sum it up, if the little master got lost, it would be extremely difficult for him to call help.

Ethias was dressed in his usual Butler attire with the pink rose printed on it.

His little master was dressed in a black top and dark blue jeans with a belt, over that, was a black and red cardigan that was branded from all over, around his neck was a solid gold slim chain and over his fingers were solid gold ring painted black.

Oscar definitely looked like a spoilt rich kid in that get up.

They stopped in front of the museum, as expected the streets weren't as jam packed despite it being so close to the center and Oscar found himself amused that he could see kids getting dragged into the building, looking like one of their parents or guardian had tricked them into coming here and they realized it too late.

The surrounding people were shocked when a limousine pulled over.

Oscar stepped out of it, his white hair and attire got him looks, and the person trailing after him was clearly a Butler, which was a clear signal to the bored staff in the building, that an important guest had arrived, how important they would never know and hope to never find out how high up this child was in the world.

Or they could end up angering a very powerful man.

This was a clear sign that they needed to do their best to kiss his ass.

Oscar entered the building, ignoring how the common Japanese people ere staring at him and perhaps wondering who this child and why it looked like a Butler was trailing after him.

He entered the entrance and almost cringed as the harshness of the air conditioner that swept over him, giving the sensation of somebody turning the tap on several degrees higher than what he would have liked.

His walk and the clear way he presented himself was enough to catch those inside attention, the sight of the clearly very real gold chain around his neck had one of the employees coming towards him directly, instead of him waiting in the line just like everybody else to buy a ticket

"Welcome" One Japanese women said, with a bright smile. "Are you hear to buy a ticket?"

Her question was a met with a deaf silence from the clearly very wealthy boy before Oscar turned to Elias with eyes that asked him, what she just said because she talked too fast for him to understand, luckily Elias, bless the man, was here to take the lead for him.

"Please pardon my charge" Elias said, in crystal clear Japanese. "Japanese, isn't really his strong point, but he'll understand if you slow the words down for him enough to process. My little master has expressed an interest in the Japanese culture, while were here in Japan. Can you tell us, where do we buy the tickets?"

 _WAIT? BUTLER!?_ The women thought, this boy was rich enough to walk around with a Butler right behind him like it was the most natural thing in the world? Just who was this child and how much could she get him to spend here today? Clearly he was a very important guest and said. "Of course, please come this way"

While wondering why the man look so familiar to her, when she was sure, he had never met him before in her life.

Elias was more than happy to play back what she just said to Oscar in clear English, confirming what they all thought this boy could be.

After all no full Japanese would have such a hair color unless they dyed it, or they were a costume player who dressed up as their favorite anime character.

The other visitors were appalled to see that instead of making the boy wait in line just like everybody else, he was just moved to the front of the line, given the tickets and paid and given his own personal guide before walking through the door all in the span of five minutes.

An appalling act of the workers treating him differently than the rest.

But that was reality, really.

#15 minutes later#

He was bored.

Oscar was extremely bored, his interest pretty much went after he finally graced the gift store with his presence.

Everything his guide was saying, was relayed back to him through Elias in English, he was half thinking about buying the whole place and turning it in a giant fun house, because this place sucked.

In books and movies, he had seen, installed the falsehood in him that everybody in Japan seemed to know karate and could do superhuman things like running up buildings or doing water bending or something.

He blamed tv for his huge disappoint in Japan, as a whole after a couple of minutes, after seeing a little bit of his history as a whole.

"Elias, tell the lady, I'm taking a break." He said, and Elias compiled, the women looked put off that one of her important guest was leaving the tour mide way but she complied.

There a fountain nearby so he went to sit on the bench, Elias following closely behind him, like a stalker hidden in plain sight.

"Elias, I'm hungry. Can you get something for me to eat?" Oscar said turning to the man, who was asking, didn't he just have breakfast not even an hour ago and he was hungry?

And the very idea of him going out and given the little master 'fast food' made his skin crawl, but then he realized he had made the little master a packed lunch which was in the car, so he would have to go back for it.

He was sure nothing would happen to his charge if he ran.

"As you wish, little master" He said as he turned and began to walk away, very worried that the little master may be kidnapped but he comforted himself, knowing the little master had his number on speed dial and he wouldn't be that far away.

And Oscar was finally alone.

Finally he could have some time to himself and just relax, he cared for Elias but it was like being under a very overprotective father something and he needed air, so he sat on an edge of the fountain and turned around to stare at himself in himself in relaxation.

Just enjoying his solitude no matter how short it was.

But instead of seeing his own reflect, he saw something pink floating towards him.

What, the?

He picked it up to closely examine.

This looked a lot like a hair bubble.

What was it doing in a fountain?

He got his answer.

Suddenly something rose from the water, almost startling him to death.

His blue eyes suddenly met with big forest green eyes, that seemed just as surprised as he was to them.

A little girl?

But his mind immediately registered the fact that she was in the water and soaking wet, he clothes would become transparent.

His young eyes soon found themselves drawing away from her eyes and to her chest area, where he could see through her dress and see the hello kitty size A bra.

Wait, was he really looking at them?

What the hell!

But not matter how he hard he tried to move them away, his eyes just wouldn't obey him and stuck firmly to them.

He was after all a hormonal 12 year old boy in body.

So Oscar wasn't at all surprised to find himself on the receiving end of a slap by a ten year old, heavily blushing Japanese girl, as she shouted one thing.

"HENTAI!"

And scene!

Next chapter, Elias comes back only to find an interesting scene unfold before his eyes and decides to hide and watch the situation, as he ponders who the wet little girl is next to his blushing little master. Review/fav and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

Oscar, didn't know what the hell was happening right now, because, he was currently being chased around the fountain by a blushing eight year old Japanese girl.

"HENTAI!"

Wasn't 'Hentai', the Japanese term for Pervert?

"I'm not a pervert!" He shouted in English.

The girl, finally stopped chasing him and looked at him with wide eyes and said.

"English?"

Meanwhile Ethias came back from getting his little masters, packed lunch and was wondering who the little girl was near his charge, why was she wet, why was there a red mark on his charges face and why both of them seemed to blushing.

Ch 3: Maria gets a boyfriend the hard way.

"So... it was all a misunderstanding and you were actually looking off to space?" Maria said, slowly for Oscar to understand, he was hoping she was buy his big fat lie. "And by the time you come out of it, you were looking at my breasts and I slapped you?" In disbelief, over her was Oscar jacket since her underwear was now showing.

They were both sitting on a nearby bench.

"That's right" Oscar said slowly in broken Japanese, with a calm face that he hoped conveyed, he had nothing to hide. Maria gave him a sharp look, and he was suddenly overcome with the urge to look away and not meet her eyes.

Who know a 10 year old girl could be so scary.

"I will believe you, for now..." She said, which did not sit well for him at all, while he wondered where Ethias was with his food.

She than said. "So are here with your family as well?" She asked In slow Japanese. "My dad, is a big fan of history so he dragged me along. I kind of wonder off and get lost. I remembered that if I'm lost, I should stay where I am for people to find, me. I got bored and tried to do my hair, my hair bubble fell in the fountain and I want after it. What about you?"

So that's why you were in the fountain, He thought with a sweat drop and said. "I'm actually here with my Butler Elias. I was interested in the Japanese culture and came here. He should be back with my food any minute..now." So I can leave.

"Butler?" Maria said, since, when do people bring their butlers everywhere with them. Wait, that wasn't important, what was important was the fact that this boy had a Butler in the first place and said. "Your rich?"

"Extremely" He said, tooting his own horn. "You should see the main mansion back home, it huge, it's puts this place to shame. I'm also currently staying in one of the families mansion in Japan while my parents go and do adult things. I'm homeschooled, so I've got a lot of free time until I go back to England"

"Did anyone tell you, your kind of a spoiled brat?" Maria had to input.

"AM NOT!" He yelled, "I know what a spoilt brat is. A spoiled brat is someone who makes you feel like your want to struggle them because they throw their money into your face and think they owned you. All the kids I've played with in the past, are the very definition of a spoiled brat, I am far from being like that!" Unconsciously going back to English.

Luckily Maria got the jist of it and know she had offended him in some way.

"Okay, your not a spoilt brat" She said, sweat dropping.

"What about you?" He said, turning to her. "Are rich too, your wearing a dress that normal girls don't wear unless their going to a fancy party" taking note of her soaking wet designer dress.

Now it was time for Maria to boost.

"Great granddaughter of Lory Takarada" She said, with pride, only to heart broken by the completely blank look she got from him. "President of LME? Japan current number one talent agency? We got Kuon Hizuri?" Still nothing. "Oh, come on!"

Where was he for the past week or so? Living under a rock, not knowing about the large reveal of this century. The previously thought to be dead Kuon Hizuri was found out, to not only be alive but living in Japan under the name of Ren Tsuruga?

Meanwhile Elias was wondering who the heck that was, hadn't the little master been watching a bunch of Japanese television lately, with English subtitles?

"Doesn't ring a bell" Oscar, lied but seeing Maria disheartened look, he said. "But since your boosting about it, it must have been quiet something, here."

And she was back to life again.

So simple, he thought with a sweat drop.

"So my name is Maria, Maria 's yours?" She said.

"Oscar, Oscar Sebastian Keneth, the fifth." He answered, doing it how Ethias taught him like a true gentleman, he took her right hand and placed a kiss on it, and said, looking deeply into her eyes with a small smile on his face.

"It's nice to meet you Maria-chan"

Poor Maria faced turned all different shades of colors, now suddenly aware how good looking he was for his age.

She wondered...

"Do you have a girlfriend?" She suddenly blurted out.

Oscar blink owlishly and so did Elias, was she asking the little master out?

"A-Ah, no?" He said, unsure of the answer and where this was leading up to, as Maria eyes light up like a Christmas tree.

"Than it's settled, let's be boyfriend and girlfriend!" Maria said.

"Wait, what?" He said.

"I've never had a boyfriend before. My dad keeps driving boys my age away and my grandpa is too overbearing when it comes to me and usually scare's them all off. Plus, I've never had a friend around my age before, this is going to be so much fun!" Maria said, going into what she called romance land, where she did all those things that adults did, like hold hands and kiss on the lips just like on TV.

It looked glamorous.

" **Please, come back to reality.** " Oscar said, smashing her daydream and said. "First off, we haven't even known each other for an hour. Two, isn't a guy supposed to ask the girl out and three, I don't even know you and I'll be going back to England in two weeks"

"It doesn't matter!" She said, "Love can bloom within seconds, just like on TV"

"Every romance story is nowhere near reality." Oscar cut in. "Tv, is designed to give you ridiculously high hopes, which sets you up for the biggest disappoint of your life. You need to be extremely realistic here and don't go off to princess land, thinking one day prince charm will come find you on a white horse"

And Maria was depressed again, but this time she started to weep tears.

Big fat, fake crocodile tears.

"It's not going to work on me, so you can quit." Oscar said, it was quiet a cold reaction towards Maria fake tears.

"Fine than" Maria said, huffing before she said slyly. "Than I will just tell my dad, that a boy saw my underwear and tried to get on top of me."

"I DID NO SUCH THING!" Oscar yelled, his cheeks flaming while Ethias was snickering.

"Well, my dad is more likely to believe me so he'll come after you with an angry mob. Do you think you can show your face on the streets of Japan when my dad is hunting you down?" She said, with an evil smirk.

Oscar wanted to tell her, he had Ethias to protect him before he remembered that Ethias was just one man, so how many people would come after him if they thought he was a future rapist?

Damn this girl.

"Fine" He said, as Maria smile brightly, but it didn't mean he would have to like it.

Wow, this girl is evil. Forcing the little master into a relationship with her. Ethias thought, females are scary, even as little girls, he hoped he would never meet such a woman.

"Great" Maria said, with a bright smile. "So give me your phone and I'll put my phone number in and I'll text you, where to pick me up from. I expect you to wear something nice and to bring me flowers like a prince would to a Princess."

"There is absolutely no way, I will do that" He just had to inject.

"You will do it, unless you want a man who can get you face all over the billboards in Japan lebelling you as a pervert" Maria said.

"Okay, I will do it." Oscar said, he didn't like that image, not one little bit, he thought as he hadn't his phone over to the she-devil in human skin.

Maria happily took his phone, she was amazed by the brand, hold on, wasn't this the phone that was said to come out in two months time? And yet, it had clearly been used for a month or so.

Just who was this guy, to be important enough to get things before the rest of the world did so?

How many connection did his family have, and will her grandpa drag him into his office to sign documents for funding on future projects, if he saw proof that the boy could be a very important future business client in the future?

Maria snapped out of her thoughts and tried her best to find his contact list, she was shocked to find only one name, Ethias, there was no contact number, for either of his parents, which Maria found odd but dismissed it, as she imputed her name, along with her phone number.

She then gave it back to him.

That's when Ethias decided to move out of the shadows and grace them both with his presence.

"Ethias" Oscar said in English, noticing him right away. "What took you so long"

"Little master, I've couldn't find your lunch until now." He said, he hated lying to his little master, as both Maria and Oscar turned to him.

Maria was very surprised to see a man dressed as a Butler in broad daylight and did she just hear the words 'little master' come out of his mouth?

"I'm not hungry anymore" Oscar said, he just wanted to leave. "We're leaving"

And the man asked no questions about why his appetite had mysteriously vanished and said in English. "And what about the tour, little master. Should I have it cancelled than? The tour women will not be happy that you decide to leave not even half way through"

"I don't care. I want to go to an amusement park, this place is boring" He said, with huff, yes he was showing this girl, that she couldn't just walk all over him, even though she just did that and said. "Let's just pay and go."

"As you wish, little master" Ethias said, with a small smile and Maria finally realized why this man looked familiar to her.

If she took those glasses away and changed his hair style, he was the spitting image of Ren Tsuruga, Kuon previously identity.

And once she realized that, she stared at the man long and hard with an open mouth, Oscar wondered if Maria saw it too, what he saw when he sat himself in front of the TV and watched the biggest reveal to date.

Ethias, noticed Maria staring and gave her a small smile, nothing like Kuon own but it was just as gentle and said in Japanese that sounded nothing like Kuon voice.

"Good day to you, little lady."

And Maria eyes were so wide that they threatened to pop out her head.

Did he just call her little lady!?

Oscar, left Maria side and walked passed Ethias, who turned around and Maria couldn't help but notice that he made sure to be several spaces behind the near teenager at all times, a clear sign of his lower status compared to the child in front of him.

Who was that man and why did he look so much like Kuon?

Absently she also noted that he had left his jacket with her.

She wondered how her dad would take it.

Apparently not very well, as Koike Takarada gave a horrifying screech at the sight of his cute little daughter soaking wet with a boy's jacket over her frame.

.

.

Maria, probably shouldn't tell him, she now had a boyfriend...

That was for another day.

And scene!

Next chapter, Maria gets picked up from LME, in a very luxurious way which leaves the whole company in uproar about Maria new boyfriend. Meanwhile Maria tries to find out as much as she can about the man who is currently driving them around for the day. Review/fav and follow!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

It was a day just like any other day for the people of LME, everybody was busy at work, trying to meet deadlines and trying to raise their popular higher so they get paid more.

Plus it was great being famous, you get certain perks.

Just average day and many people believed it would stay that way.

That was until a black stretched Limousine stopped in front of the building, making a lot of people stare as the driver got out, dressed as a Butler and opened the door with a bow but instead of seeing a great acting talent, or maybe one of the presidents business partners, they were all surprised to see a boy who couldn't have been no more than twelve years walking out.

His hair was as white as snow and he was clearly dressed to very much impress, in his hands was a banquet of large very expensive looking flowers.

But the boy ignored how much, pretty much everybody was staring at him and walked into the building with purpose in his footsteps, the driver waiting outside.

He enter the building, ignoring the stares sent his way as he followed Maria direction of where she would most likely be at this time of the day, he ignored the people who told him he couldn't do as he pleased and that he should approach the reception like a normal person and ask around and instead went in search for Maria.

To his surprise, it wasn't too hard to figure out the building layout, he had to look for studio B which was actually outside in a very large open space, much to his surprise, Maria was sitting in a chair talking to Kyoko Mogami, the person who was currently openly dating Kuon Hizuri.

Everybody turned as they heard footsteps, only to stare owlishly at the poshly dressed 12 year old with a giant bundle of flowers, however when Maria gave out a squeal, they all turned to her and stared at her instead as if she grow a second head.

Maria than rushed to Oscar and planted a kiss on his right cheek, before taking the flowers and having them both link arms with each other.

They than both went through the whole building like that, ignoring the wide eyed looks from those they passed, some people began following them outside and the driver opened the door once he saw them, with pure respect in his body language before closing the door and getting into the driver seat, where he started the car and drove off.

Leaving Chaos behind them.

However the message they left behind was clear.

Maria Takarda, had a boyfriend.

And Lory know his son wouldn't take this very well.

Ch 4: Maria first date.

"Did you see everybody's face!" Maria said, laughing, while Oscar was happy that at least one of them was laughing because he wasn't.

He was still sulking about being forced against his will to be here.

Something Ethias found amusing to no end, and the man did nothing to get him out of it.

"By the way, this limousine is very nice" She said slowly, looking around, it was very spacious and she could see a flat screen tv hovering over them. Where it was plunged into, she didn't know, there was also a mini-fridge and a game console with two controllers, showing a paused game.

Clearly he had been 'busy' before he came to pick her up.

It was a lot different than sitting in her grandpa limousine, it's didn't have her grandpa special touch to it.

It was indeed very strange for her.

And Oscar said, nothing, he preferred to sulk.

"So, where are taking me?" Maria said, now this Oscar, did say something.

"It's a surprise" He said stubbornly, making Maria sulk, drawning a smile to Ethias lips.

His little master was so childish.

They drove for 20 minutes and when they started to slow down and Maria looked out the window, Maria eyes grow round.

It was Tokyo Disneyland, she loved this place!

The door opened and Maria noticed the lack of people walking in and out of it, usually people would come in doves, constantly coming in and out of the place.

After all, this was Disneyland!

She got out after Oscar did.

"Well, were here" Oscar said, proudly.

"Where are the rest of the people?" Maria said, could it be that Disneyland had to close for some reason?

"What people?" Oscar said, "I booked the whole park solid"

"What?" She said, turning to him. "Did you say, you booked it all?" Convinced she heard wrong.

"Yep" Oscar said, "For the whole day, I've booked this park solid meaning this place will be closed to the rest of the public except for us" and before Maria could splutter a response.

She found herself being pulled towards the park gates, Oscar pulled out a gold color ticket making Maria eyes widen and swiped it into the scanner.

Their date was the whole of Disneyland without any other people around!?

The scanner let them in, Ethias followed closely behind them once he checked he locked the door.

"There's so many things to try out!" Oscar said in English before saying to Maria in slow Japanese and said. "So what do you want to try first?"

And Maria was simply dumbstruck, still trying to process that she had, the whole of Disneyland to herself for one day.

"Let's go to ToonTown" He said, since Maria had apparently been rendered speechless, as they entered the attraction.

They instantly noticed the famous cartoon characters that Disney was famous for like Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck, clearly people in costumes but who cares.

"Hey, Maria, come take a picture with me." Oscar said, standing near Mickey mouse and Maria body began to move automatically.

And suddenly Ethias had a camera in his hands, where it came from, nobody know but he was determined to capture the moments of the day with it.

They both took several pictures posing with Mickey Mouse and several other's characters before Oscar dragged her to Tomorrowland where they both sat and watched an amazing space light show, courtesy of a sweating operator, who was trying his best to be snappy and efficient.

She was then dragged to Space Mountain, a place her father didn't feel comfortable going on because of his fear of heights and anything moving the same speed as a car without proper protection.

The operator for the ride, sweated when they saw them and was very quick with starting the machine up and making sure they were secure and safe, under the careful watchful eyes of Ethias who was eyeing him the whole time with a look that said 'If you dare let one hair on the little master's head be harmed...'.

Ethias followed behind closely behind them, the operator must have thought he was crazy to read on such a ride but the man didn't even flinch when his kart was going high speed and doing turns at the same time while going up and down hill.

The ride was over quickly and he found the little master and that Maria girl going into one of the many shops, already he was pulling out his wallet and ready to charge anything the little master pointed out at on the family account.

When he met up with them, Maria and Oscar were looking at a giant Mickey mouse toy that was both Maria full height.

And Ethias thought, even though the little master was against this, he was sure enjoying himself.

Oscar, than started to eye the Disneyland shirts and figurines before grabbing a handful and telling Maria to take whatever she wanted, and Maria didn't have to be told twice, as both of them racket up about almost 10,000 yen in merchandise.

What? This was Disneyland, everything was expensive as hell and be prepared to hear the sound of your wallet being emptied and credit card being pulled out more than once.

The counter women gave them a look of biddlerment before it turned into shock when Ethias went to pay for them and flashed a gold card in her face, this was clearly the first time she saw a gold card in real life, as she shakely placed everything on the card and the transaction went through.

Maria was amazed when she was handed her own large bag full of goodies, Ethias was made to carry the massive Disneyland Mickey mouse teddy bear.

They then went to get a bite to eat, again, those on duty in the shop immediately started to sweat once they saw them coming.

All of them were extremely polite to them, even Maria raised an eyebrow at their behavior as they went to order and three rushed to fill their orders, making sure everything was cooked perfectly.

Again, Ethias paid for them, while ordering just water and chips for himself, pretty much sucking the fun out of Disneyland in doing so.

And Maria and Oscar enjoyed a nice meal, in front of them were the docks, two people were waiting anxiously for them like a bunch of other workers, who prayed they wouldn't offended a highly important child in some way.

Once they were finished, they both decided to get on a boat, the captain of the ship seemed to be treading on pins and needles as he allowed all three of them on board.

The boat started and Ethias took pictures of little master and Maria doing silly stuff on board and the captain could do nothing to stop them.

Never in all the times she had been to Disney world, had Maria, had this much fun with somebody even though the workers seemed to fear her for some reason.

Maybe it was because she always went with an adult and never with somebody around her own age, who know it would make such an impact on her experience.

After the boat ride, they stopped at an ice cream pala before heading to a big ferris wheel to eat their ice creams, and Ethias decided stop following them and decided to wait for them on the ground.

So finally Maria could ask him.

"Oscar" She began.

"Yes, Maria" Oscar said, licking his.

Now how would she go about asking for information about the guy who had been trailing them the whole day but than she thought, what the heck.

"Who is the guy who's been tailing us, all day?" Maria began.

"You mean Ethias?" Oscar said, and Maria finally got his name. "He's my Butler and my guardian, he's like the dad I never had. In fact the first clear memory I have is of Ethias holding me, he's always been there for me when I needed him." Before adding. "Although he acts like an old man tends to suck the fun out of everything"

"But what about your parents?" Maria said, surely they would have time to spend with him, after all, they were on a date in a privately booked Disneyland for god sake, surely they could afford to take the day off.

"And what about them" Oscar said, he didn't mean to sound bitter. "Their workaholics, I didn't even know I had a big brother until a couple of days ago. I didn't even know my own name until a couple of years ago, I thought it was 'little master', did you know, I have never experienced a 'family' dinner with my own parents? I've never said one word to them in my whole life. I've only got Ethias."

And Maria was shocked, he seemed to happy, who know he was facing so many problems with his life, she didn't even realize that she was so lucky, to be born into a rich family and still have people around her that loved her.

That simple things like sitting down and shearing a simple meal with her father and grandfather was classed as completely alien to him.

She could never imagine living a life where her dad and grandpa acted like she didn't exist and dumped her onto a mere servant for all her life, never speaking to her once.

He must be incredibly lonely behind that smile.

"I-I'm sorry I asked." She said, with tears in her eyes.

"Woah, don't cry" Oscar said, he was not good with a crying Japanese ten year old girl. "There's nothing to be sad about, I'm completely used to it." But apparently that was the wrong thing to say because Maria cried harder.

"I forced you to spend time with me, when you have so much on your plate!" Maria cried. "I'm so sorry!"

"Please don't cry, Maria" Oscar said, "I had fun today, it's not everyday, I get to hang out with somebody who wouldn't irritate me in some way"

Again that apparently wasn't the right thing to say because Maria burst into a fresh wave of tears.

Damn, how do you get a ten year old to stop crying? He thought, offer her candy? Maybe a toy? Why did he feel like he was insulting her if he dare try? Think brain think.

And Maria continued crying, when she suddenly felt something brush the hair in front of her face away, she looked up and was surprised to see Oscar so close to her face, what he did next left her stunned and unable to speak.

He kissed her and when she got over the shock, she found herself kissing back.

Any thought of what her father would do if he found out she was kissing a boy, went down the drain as she felt his warmth invade her, she could only think about how close they were, there was nothing in the world mattered to her in that very moment.

And when they finally pulled apart, she was left stunned, Oscar gave her a cheek smirk.

Maria face deepened to red and then progressed further down the line from there, once she realized what they just did.

She had been kissed!

Maria had experienced her first kiss with a boy around her age!

Her father would get a shotgun and kill him, if he found out what went on without his knowledge.

"See, you've stopped crying" he said.

Well she did more than stop crying, she couldn't even look him in the eyes without turning several shades of red, her lips felt so warm and her heart was so loud in her chest, that she was sure he could hear it.

And Oscar seemed amused by the distress she was displaying, they were back on the ground and Ethias wondered what happened between them when he got a look at a heavily blushing Maria and his little master looking very amused and smug about something.

Did they kiss? He wondered.

Ethias saw the sun was almost down and it was getting late, Ethias was sure Maria was so distracted that she couldn't see two feet in front of her, so he offered to drive her home before she injured seriously herself.

The ride to the Takarda residence was filled with awkward silences that was only broken by the eep's sounds Maria made, when her eyes happened to meet Oscar's own.

The car stopped in front of the large mansion and Oscar offered to walk her to the gate however once the door opened. Maria ran like her life depended on it, her face still flushed.

And Oscar let out a chuckle.

Well that was new, Ethias thought.

Did his little master just undergo a personality change?

Was it not a good idea to let them go out?

And Maria couldn't have made it to the front door fast enough.

"And where were you, young lady" Her father Koike began.

"NOT NOW DAD!" Maria yelled, her face flushed before running passed her gapping father.

The next day, a very large Mickey Mouse Teddy Bear came in the post, holding an image of both of her and Oscar next to a man in a Mickey Mouse costume.

Unfortunately for her, she didn't hide the picture fast enough.

She had to stop her father from going out and buying a shotgun.

And scene!

Next chapter, people are hammering a heavily blushing Maria about her date even her grandfather who wants to know all the juicy details about her current love life. Review/ fav and follow!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

Maria Takarada looked in the mirror, trying to keep her face looking as natural as possible, despite her mind constantly finding it's way to what happened yesterday and the feeling of her first every kiss with a boy around her age.

Her father was already mad as it was, finding out she apparently want on a date with a boy without his knowledge and not under his watchful eye, so that they don't touch.

She shuddered at the idea of him finding out, that both of them, had apparently locked lips with each other sometime during the date.

Well, she could do this.

She could make sure, nobody found out what happened on her very first date, all she had to do was, stop her face from flushing throughout the whole day.

She could do it, after all she was constantly around actors, so she could do it if she tried hard enough.

Well, that was what she believed anyway.

She entered her grandfather building, and pretty much everybody turned in her direction and stared.

It probably wasn't a good idea to walk out of the building the previous day, with a mini prince on her arm carrying an expensive banquet of flowers and into an equally expensive limousine.

Who know her plan to get people attention would turn into a curse the very next day?

No doubt, many people were buzzing to know who the boy was who barraged in here and wanted to get some juicy gossip about her apparently new love life.

It took her all her willpower to not start blushing like crazy as her traitous mind went back to that moment, so with her head held high, she went to find her grandpa who apparently wanted to see her, it wasn't really hard to find him, she just had to head to the place where there was the most noise.

Which turned out to be his office.

She knocked on the door.

"Come in" Her grandfather said and she came in, her grandfather looked up and once he saw her, love was in his eyes at the sight of his granddaughter.

"so Maria, how was your date?" He said, slyly.

Maria flushed.

And Lory thought this was going to be a very interesting conversation.

Ch 5: integration time for Mira.

"D-Date" Maria said, quickly, her face still flushed. "What date, I've never went on a date." Her voice a bit too high for her liking.

"Oh, really?" Lory said, with amusement. "Because I have footage of you leaving yesterday with a boy in tow. You were even holding hands" he wondered how long he could do this before she spilled, all the juicy details.

He was overjoyed that his granddaughter had managed to get herself a boyfriend, yes a rather beautiful boy he thought seeing the footage, the way the boy was dressed, he was clearly a child of somebody, if the limousine was anything to go by, and he wanted to know everything about his granddaughter's new apparent love life.

Meanwhile Maria was thinking of a way to get out of this, and said. "Sorry grandpa, maybe later. I've forgotten something at h-"

" **Maria.** " Her grandpa sharp tone rung out and Maria found herself mysteriously sitting down, opposite him.

"So who is he?" Lory said, letting his curiosity get the better of him. "Where did you meant him and how did you two become lovebirds?"

 _Well I blackmailed him into it._ Maria thought, she know she couldn't say that and said. "Well his name is Oscar"

" _Oscar?_ " Lory said, with a raised eyebrow, wasn't that an English name, was the boy English, than?

"We met in our special trip, just me and daddy." Maria said, she and Lory know Koike had been planning for weeks on their special father and daughter day out, after the museum, Maria was treated to a giant ice cream sundae after she had changed into drier clothes, Lory seemed to remember his son Koike freaking out over the phone, about how his sweet and innocent daughter got a boys jumper around her and how her dress was apparently see through. "And how we met was that I had lost one of my hair bubbles in the fountain in the museum and we just kind of bumped into each other"

Of course she wasn't going to say how she practically forced herself on him, after that.

"So love at first sight" Lory said, with sparkling eyes, over course Maria wasn't going to correct him on that. "So how did your date go? Where did you go and did you do some kissing?"

At the word 'Kissing', it was like an explosion went off in Maria head, her mind going back to that moment and she couldn't look her grandfather in the eye.

Lory had caught her reaction easily and wanted to squeel.

He couldn't have been more happier for his granddaughter, perhaps he would get a grandson soon along with being a great grandpa to lots of little babies!

He was crossing his fingers that their relationship develop into something more, spring had finally come for his sweet innocent granddaughter!

"W-Well, we want to Disneyland" Maria said, still not looking at him and Lory was surprised, they went to Disneyland on a date?

Wait...who paid their ticket fee to Disneyland!?

"Wait, you went to Disneyland?" Lory said, "I wasn't aware my son brought you monthly tickets or yearly"

"That's because daddy, didn't" Maria said, knowing what she said next would make Oscar or his family, a target for her grandfather business eyes. "Oscar booked the whole park for the whole day, his Butler accompanied us."

And to say Lory was shocked was an understatement of a lifetime, some random boy who looked not that much older than his granddaughter had enough cash to book Disneyland of all places for a whole entire day!?

Where has this boy been and who were his parents and did Maria have their phone number on speed dial!?

"Grandpa, you should have seen all the workers on duty that day" Maria said, looking him finally in the eye. "They were all terrified. They were all terrified of Oscar, I've never seen so many people try to suck up to a person not really that much older than me and Oscar seemed used to it. We went to one of the stores and he told me, I can pick out anything I wanted to without fear of the price and his Butler ended up paying with a gold card!"

Maria had only seen a gold card on her grandfather and her father, it was enough to let her know how important a gold card was to the world and yet she had seen at glance in his butlers wallet, that the man held several gold cards in there.

And Lory was looking at her with wide eyes, it looked like her new boyfriend was going to grow up to be somebody who was extremely influential in the world, and he would be fool not to try and make some bonds with the boy while he was still so young.

"And what about his parents?" Lory said, a question he really wanted to know, who were they and how could he get in contact with him for a business deal.

And at the mention of Oscar parents, Maria felt like crying, remembering what Oscar had told her about his home life, to live such a sad life despite having all the money in the world.

Lory was shocked to find Maria so sad all of a sudden.

"Grandpa, don't ask about his parents" Maria said, "He's so lonely, that he thinks of his own Butler as his dad. Ethias, was his father figure growing up, while his parents did nothing but work, he has never really spoken to them once. It's so sad, how can he smile like that everyday, when he doesn't even know if his own parents love him?"

And Lory was shocked, well not really, he know lots of people who let work rule over their family life, sometimes it can be so overwhelming that you completely forget about everything else, even he could have easily gone down that route, Maria herself was extremely lucky to have a grandfather who owned his own business meaning he could choose to not work for a day to spend some time with her, the same with her father.

It wasn't rear for a child of two important people to be placed into the care of a servant as they grow up.

And apparently Maria boyfriend suffered that fate.

"I don't think Oscar mommy or daddy, has ever hugged him or giving him a kiss good night" Maria said, she had taken so many things for granted, when there were children out there that would never know their own parents.

Well, not truly.

And Lory eyes softened, it must have been quite a shock to her, to find out not everybody had the life she had, Maria was extremely luckily to be surrounded by not only a loving family but people that care about her and want to protect her, that they liked her for who she truly was and not who she's related too.

But than Maria suddenly had a face full of determination and said. "Well, I'm going to change that and show him love, even if I have to become a mommy to him"

And Lory laughed, imagining the boy's annoyed face with Maria trying to act like a concerned mother to him.

"Maybe you should bring him over and we can both shower him with love" Lory suggested and Maria nodded excitedly.

Although Oscar may be less responsive, if some random weirdo grandfather was suddenly hugging him and looking at him with affection.

Maria could already see his face now and it brought a smile to her face.

"By the way, grandpa" Maria said, "Can Oscar be my date to upcoming party?"

And Lory was threatening to break down and cry, they grow up so fast, it seems like only yesterday Maria was still attending parties with her father and now she was going with her first boyfriend.

"I don't see why not" Lory said, even though his son would surely protest and make sure there was no romantic air between the two of them.

It would be entertaining to watch for everybody else Koike trying to split them up.

"thank you, grandpa, you're the best!" Maria said, hugging him, she had a date for the party with a boy! She can't wait to tell Oscar, she had already forgotten why she was avoiding the subject of her date, already.

"Oh and before I forget" Maria said, as she walked towards the door. "Grandpa, you know Oscar Butler Ethias"

"Yes.." He was sure, she had mentioned that name.

"Did you know he looks exactly like Kuon-san with glasses?" Maria said, and with that, she closed the door behind her and fle-I mean, walked out.

It took him exactly ten second to process what she just said.

"Did Maria just say Oscar Butler, looks exactly like Kuon?" Lory said, he was about to ask her exactly what she meant by that but found that Maria had long since escaped.

#Delemater estate in Japan#

Ethias was worried about the little master.

Every since he woke up, the little master had been releasing a small stream of mad cackles all morning.

It seemed like overnight his little master personality had done a complete one-eighty, he had this sly smirk on his face and for the first time in his life, Ethias was afraid to know what was currently going through the little mastermind.

The way his charge had began to have an unnatural interest with the girl he want out with, worried him greatly.

He was beginning to think, it was a mistake to have not stop the little master and that Maria girl from going out.

Now he had a...

He didn't even know what he had anymore.

"fufufufu" Ethias tried his best to ignore the cackling twelve year old playing Grand theft auto 5 in front a large flat screen t.v. near him.

The phone rang and Ethias couldn't have been happier to leave the room, he reached for the phone and he was stunned to hear it that Maria girl voice, he would have thought she had ran and given up, by the way she ran into her house when the little master offered to walk her to the front door.

"Little master" He said, and Oscar paused the game and said.

"Yes, Ethias"

"How would you like to attend a party?" He said.

"With Maria right?" Oscar said, so the poppy was back for more?

"Yes" He said.

"Than tell her, I'll be there, just give me the time and where I need to be" Oscar said, with a cat like grin. "Oh, and don't come"

And Ethias wondered why he felt uneasy all of a sudden.

And scene!

Next chapter, Maria attends the party with her new boyfriend and Ethias uneasiness grows. Review/ fav an follow!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

"Little master, are you sure, you don't want me to accompany you inside the party?" Ethias asked for the one hundredth time today, he had this uneasy feeling he couldn't explain, about all of this.

And Oscar rolled his eyes, Ethias could be such a mother hen sometimes and said. "Yes for the last time, you don't have to follow me everywhere I go. But if it makes you feel better I will call once every twenty minutes to make sure, you know I'm okay"

Oscar wore a dark blue suit jacket, a white shirt and over that, was a green tie, he wore crisscross suit pants, so one thing for sure, he would definitely stand out amongst the crowd at the party.

They stopped in front of the Takarda mension and Oscar started crackling when Maria left her front door, in a way too short dress for her father liking and ran to the limousine before he father even realized she was gone.

"Nice dress" Oscar said, looking directly at her chest area.

However Maria didn't care right now enough to slap him, she needed to get away before her father dragged her back to get changed into something he deemed more appropriate.

"Drive" she said, and Ethias could sense her urgency and drove, just before her father appeared at the front door, shouting for Maria to come back.

"You know, your father is meeting us at the party right" Oscar said in slow Japanese, and Ethias eyes shown with pride, the little master Japanese was getting better!

"Well, he can't do anything with so many people around, when the party over, I've prepared to face him head on" Maria said, like a warrior who was about to meet her doom and putting it off at the last minute, making Oscar sweat drop.

20 minutes later, they arrived at their destination, it was a large and grand building, just like how you would expect considering how booked it for the night, you could hear music emitting from the walls and stars and people alike walked through the front door, bracing themselves for what was to come.

"Little master, are y-" Ethias began, wanting to ask again.

"YES, ETHIAS!" Oscar yelled, what was with Ethias tonight?

Ethias gave a sigh and walked out of the limo, he opened the door to the passenger seat where both Oscar and Maria stepped out, they both held hands with each other, drawing quiet a crowd at seeing such a cute little couple, women cooed while Maria flushed and Oscar just looked amused.

However Ethias unease didn't let up, as he watch them go into the building, he felt the sudden urge to chase after them, and try to convince the little master to let him watch over him for the night.

But he had been given an order so he willed his body to get back into the car, while trying to convince himself that his charge was perfectly safe, where he was and reluctantly drove off.

He had no idea that he was just mil-seconds from missing one Kuon Hizuri who was walking down the pathway to the entrance with his girlfriend Kyoko Mogami, followed behind by his parents.

Because Fate would not allow them to meet... just yet.

Ch 6: The uneasy feeling.

"NOW PRESENTING MARIA TAKARADA AND OSCAR, SABASTIAN KENETH, THE FIFTH!" The announcer, was clearly just as shocked as everybody that a kid had such a long name, and they way he came into the room with Maria on his shoulder, he could have easily been mistaken for a little prince charming.

Now everybody was looking at both of them.

Kyoko was looking extremely shocked, because since when did Maria have a boyfriend!?

The last time she checked, Maria was still playing with her super realistic half sized Ren doll that she gave her, making her realise with sadness that she hadn't really seen Maria these days since she was so busy with her boyfriend.

They used to be so close and now look at them.

While many were wondering did her overprotective father, by some miracle approve of their relationship.

The day, Maria Takarada came in with her nose pierced, will be the day, the world came to an end, they were all certain.

"Grandpa, meet my boyfriend, Oscar" Maria said, proudly, she was now dating just like big sis Kyoko.

Lory eyes tried very hard not to bore creepily into the boy, his granddaughter was apparently dating, and couldn't help but notice how incredible beautiful the boy was.

His hair looked like it could blend easily with snow if it was ever snowed and his eyes were a really nice shade of ocean blue.

Lory know immediately he wanted this child to model for him, knowing he would do wonderfully if he ever went into the model industry and said. "Hello, I'm Maria grandfather"

To his surprise, the boy gave him a confused look before turning to Maria with a question in the air.

"Grandpa, you have to say your words more slowly or he wouldn't have time to understand what your saying" Maria said, surprising him, that's when he remembered the boy was English, perhaps he should switch to English to make him understand more.

Luckily he often found himself speaking English while conducting business outside of Japan and said. " _Hi, I'm Maria grandfather, nice to meet you_ "

The boy seemed surprised that he could speak English and said in completely fluent English. "Your English is really good. Nice to meet you, my name is Oscar"

"I've had a lot of practice" Lory said, knowing English was the number one most common language in the world, it would be wise to learn the language as a business man.

Just than Koike Takarada came through the door and he didn't look happy, Maria eeped at the sight of him and dragged Oscar away by saying. "Oscar, I want you to meet some other people"

Lory noticed his son was trying to get a good look at the boy who in his mind kidnap his sweet and innocent daughter and tainted her.

Kuon and Kyoko found themselves being approached by none other than Maria and her date, Kuon parents looked on with interest and small smiles, the two were just adorable.

Young love.

Isn't it adorable?

"Oscar, I would like you meet Kuon Hizuri and my big sis Kyoko Mogami-san" Maria said, slowly making sure he saw her lips, she would introduce Kuon parents later but for now, these two he needed to meet.

Oscar bowed and said in slow Japanese. "Nice to meet you"

Before he stared at Kuon for a full five minutes, effectively creeping the man out and anybody who happened to look their way.

"See, Oscar, doesn't he look exactly like him" Maria said, whispering loud enough for pretty much the whole room to hear. "Just slap a black wig on his head and some round glass and he could pass as his double"

And Oscar nodded.

 _You know, I'm right here, right?_ Kuon thought, what were they talking about and who does he look like.

While their parents were trying to understand what was going on.

Hearing the two children whisper not so secretly between themselves, however no matter how hard they tried, nobody could make sense of what they were on about.

But they kept on looking at Kuon.

And in that moment, Lory remembered that Maria had said that Oscar Butler apparently looked exactly like Kuon and immediately wondered if the man himself would walk through the door.

"May I ask, where your Butler is?" Lory said, making them all look his way, most were wondering why the president was so interested in a servant of all people instead of the boy's own parents or his granddaughters love life.

"He's at home" Oscar said, wondering if Maria had told this man about Ethias.

 _Well, I would have loved to meet the man._ Lory thought, he wanted to see if the man indeed looked like Kuon with his own eyes, it was ashamed, he staying behind.

After that, Maria went around introducing him to people, she know and they all gave their greeting and tried very discreetly to not butt into the love life, no matter how curious they were.

But through the night, they would both face their biggest foe.

Maria father.

Maria and Oscar tried to sit together, and Koike would 'casually' squeeze himself in between the two, clamming there was no more seats when there was at least twenty seat left unoccupied.

Maria and Oscar tried to hold hands and Koike would 'casually' walk through them while giving Oscar a look that said 'If you dare touch my daughter, I'll kill you'.

Maria and Oscar tried to dance together, and Koike would immediately butt in and ask his daughter to dance while using the 'you wouldn't chose your own father over a boy, would you?' Speech, which was pretty low for him but effective.

Oscar was left dancing with some random women, more than three times his age, and Lory thought he needed to have a good chat with his son in private later.

But apparently Oscar bid to get near Maria was far from over, when Koike back was turned, he skillfully took a hold to Maria hand and lead her to dance floor before anybody was none the wiser and gave her father an incredibly cheeky look while doing it, knowing it would be incredibly rude for him to interrupt them before the dance was over.

He didn't care that her father, would probably rip him to shreds when this was over, he had gotten one up on him.

Everybody was either too shocked or amused to react but not Maria father.

Koike looked like he was about to murder the brat in cold blood, but couldn't because there would be so many eye-witness to his crime.

So both Maria and Oscar enjoyed their dance together, although Maria tried not to look her father in eye the whole time they were doing it.

Their dance was over too soon for both of their liking and Maria father immediately pounced on them and split them up.

But before Koike could rip Oscar to streads, luckily somebody came to his rescue.

It was a man who looked roughly around the President of LME, but the way he was looking at Oscar.

For some reason, Oscar, didn't like this man.

#Delamater estate#

Ethias, tried to prepare a late night snack in case the little master was hungry when he got back, in the attempt to calm his raging nerves.

He just got the feeling, something horrible was about to happen to the Little master.

He began chopping onions while thinking about where this horrible feeling was coming from, could it perhaps be the famous parents intuition, he read so much about in 'Your now in charge of a baby: here's what you need to know' guide that he read all those years ago.

Oddly enough, you can find some pretty specific book names out there that would describe your situation perfectly.

And that's when he suddenly came to a horrifying relation.

That Maria girl had invited the Little master to a party.

A party full of stars and most importantly.

Important people.

And what was the likelihood, that somebody at the party will see the little master uncanny resemblance to the Master himself, a man who makes such a splash in the business world as a whole?

And how many of them will have good intention towards the little master?

If that was the case.

He stopped chopping and suddenly looked very alarmed.

 _His little master was in danger._

And scene!

Next chapter, Ethias rushes his little master aid as quickly as possible meanwhile Oscar finds himself in a dangerous situation by a certain man who wouldn't leave him alone. Review/ fav and follow!


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

Krish Gordon, age 57, had made his career by sucking up to people, after all, he made millions from it, so why fix what wasn't broken?

Even If he had to pay it, with his pride.

Once, he had been on his way to getting a partnership with one of the big 12, the twelve people you wanted to be partnered with at all cost.

He had spent weeks buttering up the man, and it was working, a partnership was in his sights and he would definitely profit big time out of his hard work.

So... where did it all go wrong?

Lord, bloody, Delamater, that's who.

The man didn't even need to step into the business world with the amount of money his family had due his family being famous for being workaholics!

But no, the man had to follow in his ancestors footsteps and appear just when he was about to seal the deal of a lifetime.

The man had charmed his way into getting that business deal, he worked countless weeks on, in a matter of days!

Just like that everything he worked for was made useless.

After that, anytime he wanted to make a deal with somebody, the same man appeared time and time again, grabbing his business deals with grace, it was like that man just lived to spite him!

He was so depressed that his business nearly went down under, but he managed to pick himself up, with a new fire.

Revenge.

He wanted to get revenge on Lord Delamater, but he just didn't know how do it.

So imagine his luck, when at a party he wasn't looking forward to going to, a boy who looked like a mini version of Lord Delamater walked through the door.

There was no way, there wasn't some relation between the boy, and when he heard the boy speak fluent English, he know who he was staring at.

Lord Delamater only had two sons, despite being a workaholic.

His eldest son was almost thirty while his youngest had yet to reach his teens and that cheeky look on the boy's face, confirmed it all.

This was Lord Delamaters second son, Oscar.

He did a quick scan around, expecting to find several bodyguards stationed in various parts of the building, keeping an eye on the boy.

Nothing.

C-Could it be true?

Lord Delamaters son was out, without protection!?

He wanted to grin like a lunatic.

He was going to get revenge.

After all, what was more devastating than the loss of one's own child?

Ch 7: A Dangerous situation

"Hi, my name is Krish Gordon" The man said, in perfect English. "You wouldn't happen to be related to Lord Delamaters would?"

"How did you know?" Oscar said, something about this man made him feel uneasy. "He's my father exactly"

And something in the man's eyes changed.

For Oscar this was a sign for him to walk away.

The man's right hand suddenly latched on his left arm and squeezed him painfully and said. "It's rude to walk away from somebody in the middle of a conversation" his voice was low and alarm bells rung in Oscar mind.

He tried to free his hand but the man had a firm grip on it.

He had never really taken seriously, when Ethias stressed that there was a high chance that there would be people out there who would want to kidnap him or worse, until this moment, after all, he had spent most of his life locked up safe in the central estate, surrounded by people who would guard him twenty-four seven.

He know almost nothing about the outside world beyond what was portrayed on T.V, which he know was total bs, except for, if you watched the news and what Ethias told him.

He had been protected by Ethias until now.

And now Ethias wasn't here.

He realized with horror, his body only had the strength of a child his age, it was impossible to throw the man off.

The man seemed to realize and relish this fact as well, as he said, in a deep low dangerous tone. "Won't you come outside with me for a bit?"

By now Oscar started shouting for help, the man cursed when the whole room turned to him, many looking alarmed despite not understanding what he was saying but they definitely did know the English word for 'Help'.

The man cursed and wrapped his hand around Oscar mouth, knowing it was too late and grabbed a nearby knife.

Drawing screams of horror, from those around who realized the situation.

The man hissed and said in Oscar ear harshly. "You shouldn't have done that brat. Now I have to resort to extreme measures"

Several people began to draw closer, in hopes of freeing the boy, Maria was wondering what was going on.

Unfortunately the man saw that and shouted in Japanese. "GET BACK, OR I WILL KILL HIM ON THE SPOT!" The knife pressing dangerous near Oscar neck, drawing a little bit of blood.

And then he started slowly but surely itching towards the door, he made sure everybody could see the knife.

He would kill this boy and than himself, before the police could grab him, anybody that began to take a step forward, would mean that he would press the knife deeper into Oscar skin, causing him to let out a painfilled welp.

Lory couldn't believe what happening, how did a perfectly normal party turn into a kidnapping!? Somebody was kidnapping his granddaughter date and it wasn't his own son!

Meanwhile the man was thinking, just a few more inches and he could get to his car, drive somewhere more remote and than kill the boy and than kill himself.

He could just picture that stuck up pricks face after being given the news that one of his son had been killed.

But when it seemed the man would get away with it, the door suddenly slammed open and a blurry figure came out from behind the man, the next thing everybody know, they were witnessing their first flying human being.

The man was sent flying by a punch and crashed violently into the wall at the other end of the hall, his knife had been flung out of his hand.

But what was most important was who saved the little boy's life.

What they were looking at was a very different looking Kuon Hizuri, with sharp black hair and in a Butler uniform, on his chest was a rose of some kind.

And he looked pissed.

So very pissed.

Ethias was furious, how dare this man threaten the little master, he was going to kill the bastar-something small crashed into him, almost toppling him over.

"ETHIAS, WAAAAHHHH!"

It was the little master!

His attention went from the man to the boy who was currently crying on his hip, with seconds.

"Are you okay, little master?" Ethias said, in English surprising a whole lot of the room who was busy staring at him and then back at a certain star in the room and back with wide eyes. "He didn't hurt you di-" he saw the cut coming from the little master neck and his eyes darkened with rage.

The little master had been hurt!

But Oscar hand clenching tightly on his arm, stopped him from trying to kill the man who was trying to get up but was being held down.

And before everybody eyes, Ethias eyes softened so much, that it was a far cry from the man who looked ready to commit murder and said. "Where you scared, little master. You were a brave boy"

"hic" For god sake, look to your bloody left! Oscar thought, his crying wasn't completely fake as his immature instincts and adult mind conflicted with each other, all Ethias had to do was turn to his left and see bloody Kuon Hizuri! How hard was it for the man to see, everybody in the room was staring at him and not because he crashed a party!

Ethias suddenly regretted not bringing his trusty portal first aid kit with him, he had been in such a hurry that he almost didn't care if the traffic lights in front of him were green or not.

He than got his glasses out of his pocket, and placed them on and several eyes widened realizing he was the man who had been waiting outside the Limousine on that day, Maria was taken by her new boyfriend.

How did they miss the resemblance when the man just stood there!?

"Let's go home little master, and I'll take care of bleeding and give you a big bowl of ice cream" He said, making everybody realize he was leaving, this guy looked like fricken Kuon! Why the hell should they make him leave not without answering some of his questions and undergoing a blood test!?

They had all seen that smile, it reminded them of Julie.

Kuu and Julie were wondering how was it, there was another version of their child out there and quite frankly being living for over two decades without their knowledge?

"Really?" Oscar said, and at the mention of ice cream, his tears had mysteriously gone and he was back to his usual self. "I want strawberry swirls" he demanded

"Of course" Ethias said, while everybody around him who understand English were sweat dropping, clearly the man was used to. "Say goodbye to Maria and than well go."

"Bye Maria" Oscar said, with a smile while Maria had practically given up with trying to make sense of all of this.

"Bye Oscar" Maria said, "We're still on for swimming at your house right tomorrow?"

"Sure" Oscar said, before being very eager to leave, Ethias gave his little master an extremely amused look, he obviously loved his charge very much.

But both Ethias could leave, he felt himself being grabbed from behind.

He turned around, and what he saw next would forever be engraved in his memory.

It was Kuon Hizuri.

The same pair of eyes as him.

The same nose.

The same cheek bones.

The same chin.

"Who are you?" The both said, at the exact same time.

They were both surprised.

"Ethias" Oscar said, suddenly appear right next to him, pushing up invisible round glasses and saying. "Meet Kuon Hizuri, he's the same age as you and roughly the same height"

"Kuon" Maria said, suddenly appear at Kuon left. "Meet Ethias, Oscar personal Butler, his hobbies are cooking, cleaning and reading under the moonlight" which made him sound extremely old.

Damn, was Oscar proud of Maria in that moment.

Both of them stared at each other with wide eyes.

Before Ethias turned to Oscar with the scariest smile, he had ever seen and said sweetly. "Little master, were leaving now" the image of the demon king behind him.

Oscar didn't dare to protest, as Ethias all but dragged Oscar away.

"DIE!" Came a loud shout, they all turned to find to their horror, while everybody was distracted, the man had gotten away from his holds, grabbed the knife and was making a run for it towards Oscar at alarming speed, if he was going to jail at least, he was going without any regrets.

People were screaming and many were trying to get to the boy before it was too late but they know It was not possible.

Oscar closed his eyes bracing himself for the pain.

.

.

It never came.

He allowed himself to look but what he saw next would scar him for life.

In front of him was Ethias, having used himself as a human shield, the knife had gone into his stomach and out the other side.

He was bleeding heavily.

The man's eyes widened before the police burst through the door and cuffed the man.

But by then, the damage had already been done.

Everybody was looking in shear horror.

"E-Ethias?" He said.

Ethias than slowly turned to him with blood dripping from his mouth and said with a smile. "Little Master, it's been an honor serve you."

"E-Ethias?" Ethias wasn't leaving him right, right!?

The light in Ethias eyes dimmed and he collapsed, in a pool of his own blood.

"ETHIAS!"

"SOMEBODY, CALL THE AMBULANCE!"

And scene!

I know I left this on a cliff hanging. I won't tell you what happens next because I'm evil. Review/fav and follow!


	8. Chapter 8

Hi...(sigh)

I just... don't know what to say right now...

I just feel so empty.

Today, I said goodbye to a very special woman in my life. My grandma. My mother is taken it the hardest and I don't know what to say... knowing that the women, who has always been there in my childhood has passed away, today.

I think...I need some days to come to terms with this and have some time to myself.

So sorry to all those who expected an update from their favourite stories.

I'm just feeling so blank right now...

I don't know when I'll get back on my feet but I need some time to come to terms with all of this. I'm just thankful that I know her through my childhood and near adulthood, so I will always remember what an amazing woman she was, for the rest of my life.

I just know, she's in a better place.

From your Author, Mel, who is taken a break.


	9. A Letter of Thanks

Hi. It's your Author Mel...

I honestly did not think this day will come.

I'm now off this site.

I've officially left Fanfiction, period.

Well...

I've not exactly left Fanfiction completely. I might upload chapters onto my P.A.T.R.E.O.N. (without the dots) but the next chapter for any story you are following from me, will never be posted on this site or any other site other than my P.A.T.R.E.O.N (without the dots)

So, if you were hoping for the next chapter of 'Saving the World From It's Own Madness', 'Tommy Turner', 'Through those Steel Green Eyes', 'Were God's Do Not Tread', 'The Dark Panda' and many more, across my two Fanfiction Accounts.

I just can't do this no more.

I've tried so hard to stay here for those who want to read my work, but nothing has changed despite my attempts.

However, I am thankful for 'TotalApathy' for agreeing to support me, I was honestly shocked that somebody, could tell me that they valued the hours I put into a chapter, beyond that of a Review.

So, Thank you.

Thanks to everybody who followed me from the very beginning and kept me going.

And Thanks for those who joined in to support me with the reviews as the years flow by.

I'll never forget you.

Goodbye.

The Final Message from your favorite Author Mel.


End file.
